


鸣人哥哥我这里的样子有点怪（上中下全）

by happytomato



Category: Naruto
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-11-12 03:37:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18003077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/happytomato/pseuds/happytomato
Summary: 19岁鸣人×13岁佐助 OOC、崩坏、污、年龄差慎入仿欧美译文的四不像，动作梗来自佐盟一篇卡肉译文。没什么逻辑！佐助正太且苏！不要揍我，我很脆弱_(:зゝ∠)_





	鸣人哥哥我这里的样子有点怪（上中下全）

上篇

1.  
“噢，不，这真是太不对劲儿了！”  
漩涡鸣人掂着手里的篮球，陷入了极度的烦躁。他要去参加篮球队的暑假练习赛，而事  
去他的，什么那个家，那不是他自己的家吗！  
他想要对着三条街之外的那条南贺川大吼，为什么好好一个暑假家里会迎来那么个小鬼。昨天他搅黄了他的好事儿，对，好事儿。他忘不了当他把联谊会上气氛煽动得火热的辣妞带回家的时候，那双纯洁的忧郁的黑色的眸子的主人死死盯着他的样子。  
拥有漆黑眼瞳的少年名叫宇智波佐助，是玖辛奈朋友的小儿子。据说他们小时候是邻居，不过鸣人对这位佐助没什么印象，倒是佐助的哥哥鼬印象深一点。毕竟佐助离开的木叶时候才三岁，还不能说一句很长的话，而九岁的鸣人已经在小学校园里结交了一大批的朋友。  
他拒绝了玖辛奈和水门的邀请，拒绝了去澳大利亚滑雪的诱惑，因为他想好好过个夏天，有心爱的篮球陪伴，有一群死党整日嗨翻，还要去海边钓几个符合他口味的漂亮姑娘，整个暑假将会丰富多彩。他万万没想到，这其中会多了一项——带一个小朋友，一个才上国中一年级，身高才到他胸口的小鬼，宇智波佐助。  
“他说他不想去澳大利亚，他要好好学习功课。而他的父母也要和我们一起去玩儿，他的哥哥也有其他事。”  
玖辛奈拍着佐助的肩膀介绍给鸣人的时候，鸣人用了很久才从记忆里搜索到一个略微有一点点印象的小影子，然而说不定那是编造出来的记忆。  
“照顾他是我的义务吗？”鸣人翻了一个白眼，只希望接下来的话和他想象得不一样。  
“是的，是你这个月的义务。”玖辛奈很果断地打断了鸣人的片刻妄想。“你要照顾他，  
给他吃的，这并不难，我已经把他的生活费打进你的账户了，而且我想，你足够赚一笔消遣用了。”  
“并不用，我有去打工。”  
“那最好不过。不过他很怕生……”玖辛奈投过一个意味深长的眼神“你不能吓到他。”  
“我会的，我发誓。”鸣人撇着嘴，脑中的度假，泡妞，彻夜狂欢，这些景色似乎都长着翅膀飞出了他的美丽幻想。他必须每天回家，假如出门三两天，他必须要带着他。他不能回家太晚，他要负责他的安全，他还要给他食物，不能让他饿死。  
眼前的男孩笔直地站着，不眨眼睛的时候，睫毛似乎因为害怕而有些颤抖。鸣人叹了一口气，开始后悔早知道如此还不如和玖辛奈一起去澳大利亚滑雪了。  
“你好，我叫漩涡鸣人，十九岁，你呢？”  
“宇智波佐助，十三岁。”  
少年字正腔圆的声音里，带着男孩青春期声带过渡期特有的沙哑。

2.  
父母走了一个多星期，鸣人和宇智波那小鬼相处还算融洽，虽然并不开心。只要他醒着，宇智波佐助就会在某个他能看到，但是又有一定距离的角落出现。如果问他一些类似“暑假功课做得怎样？”之类的问题，会以最快最短的方式，毫无继续交流欲望的回答。  
吃饭的时候，两个人面对面，开朗如鸣人，无论调侃一些什么问题，佐助都只是简短地回答完毕。最后鸣人觉得累了，有时会打开电视机调剂一下气氛。  
然而，宇智波佐助会一直盯着他，用他那双漆黑的，深沉的，甚至还有些忧郁的眼睛。  
玖辛奈真是给他了一个好工作。如果可以，鸣人宁愿自掏钱包，多找两份兼职，求玖辛奈把这个小男孩带走。  
鸣人自认为自己是个很善于交流的人，但是他栽在了佐助手里。

“喂，鸣人，你有听我说话吗，鸣人！漩涡鸣人！”  
猛然从回忆中回过神的鸣人打了个激灵，他面前穿着一身运动装的是犬冢牙，他高中乃至大学的死党，也是篮球队的队友。  
“你昨晚睡得好吗？”牙用胳膊撞了一下鸣人，露出一个意味深长的坏笑。“昨天那个联谊会上的姑娘……”  
真是哪壶不开提哪壶，鸣人烦躁地把篮球用两只手反复抛着。  
“后来她有事走了。”无法说出口，是被宇智波那小子给盯走的。  
昨天联谊之后，他带着女人回家的时候，被佐助瞪着的漆黑眼睛毫无杂念地看着他们时，他有点恼怒。他承认喝多了之后忘了家里有这么个人，早知道还不如去开房。但是此时箭在弦上不得不发，他命令佐助老老实实待在一楼大厅里，带着女人上了他二楼的卧室，却被佐助一路跟着。  
他赶不走佐助，强硬的将房门上锁，之后他发现他硬不起来了，他担心佐助会在门外窃听，他觉得自己很挫败。女人似乎也察觉到这样的气氛似乎无法再继续。于是找了个体面的理由，略微整理下有点凌乱的衣衫，笑着离开了。  
被拒绝了送回家的邀请，鸣人颓废地回到了房间，才一进玄关，就看到了佐助小小的身姿站得很挺拔。  
“她是你女朋友吗？”这大概是佐助第一次主动问吃穿用之外的话。  
“并不清楚。”鸣人为自己倒了一杯牛奶，他需要醒醒酒。  
“可是你在亲她，不是女朋友为什么要这样做？”这大概是佐助第一次说这么长的一句话。  
“晚饭，吃了吗？”鸣人瞄了一眼桌子上几乎没有被动过的咖喱饭。  
“你还没有回答我刚才的问题。”佐助挑着一侧眉毛，直挺挺地站着，扬起的头带着一点骄傲，漆黑得像墨水一眼的虹膜上布满了情绪的波动。  
明明应该生气的是我吧？鸣人觉得满腔没有发泄的性欲化成了愤怒。  
“我回答你了，因为我们才认识，我不清楚以后会不会发展成恋人。”  
“所以，为什么对不是女朋友的女人做这种事？”佐助机械地重复问道。  
鸣人闭上眼睛，强制自己冷静几秒，因为眼前的佐助还是个孩子，他十三岁，很可能还未经历过恋爱，两性关系，所以他还有很多事情不懂。他的世界很纯粹。  
肮脏的是自己……  
火气渐渐消退，鸣人睁开眼，叹了一口气。  
“对不起，我没法解释，或许你长大了就懂了。”  
鸣人拿起喝到一半的牛奶，转身向自己的房间走去。然后想到什么，鸣人回过头：“你得把晚饭吃了，如果玖辛奈回来发现你瘦了，我会没法交代的。”  
甩开了身后那道视线，鸣人回到了房间。他玩了会儿手游，又看了社交网站，夜晚的微风顺着窗缝吹进懊恼的夏日旖旎。他觉得自己的身上开始燥热，他开始想象那个女人的婀娜身姿，把手伸进内裤，渐渐地他开始进入状态。他的动作开始加大，他的喘息开始变粗，他开始不满足现在的频率，然后骂了一句将内裤和短裤一股脑踢开，放肆地用手上下套弄起自己那引以为傲的完美勃起，他的脑中继续闪过女人丰满的XX，圆润的XX，他开始进入一片美好的幻觉中。  
他没发现有一双眼睛惊讶地盯着他。

3.  
今天鸣人起来得很早，因为待会儿要去参加篮球队的练习赛。他简单洗个脸走到客厅，看到佐助正若有所思地坐在餐桌旁，吓了一跳。  
他竟然这么主动地出现他的视线中？  
“你醒了？早上要吃点什么？”  
佐助颤抖着抬起头，看了鸣人一眼之后，躲躲闪闪低下头。  
“随、随意……我帮你做了水果沙拉我想你会喜欢。”  
“谢谢。”鸣人怀疑自己没醒，今天的佐助是不是哪里不对劲？如果刚才他没听错，佐助说了一句很长的话，这是一种少见的情况。  
鸣人煎了两个鸡蛋，他的手法很一般，通常不是过生就是因为过火而把鸡蛋的边缘弄黑，他又切了几片火腿，薄厚不一，配上面包片和生菜叶，再抹一点酱，两个三明治做好了。看到佐助之前把做好的蔬菜沙拉装进小盆里，感觉这个男孩的手艺还不错。两人照常吃了一顿早餐，只是周围的空气有那么点不对劲，今天佐助的眼神充满了不安，黑发也翘得乱糟糟，时不时带着点炽热的情绪。  
“嘿，你不舒服吗？”鸣人喝着牛奶，带着几分真切的关心问道。  
听到鸣人突如其来的发问，佐助的脸一瞬间因为紧张而绷紧，然而拿着杯子的手却在颤抖中丢失了目标，咚一声杯子落地，牛奶洒在了佐助深蓝色的外套上。  
鸣人马上站起来，为这一个动作所要增添的劳动量咋舌。他走到佐助身边的时候，佐助已经捡起了杯子，重新放在餐桌上。鸣人看到佐助胸口大片被牛脑弄湿的狼狈样子，伸手指着佐助的前胸。  
“脱下他，扔到洗衣机里去。”  
佐助迟疑了几秒，全身绷直地转过身，刚要迈步，就被鸣人拎了回来。  
“在这里脱，现在。你这样牛奶会滴得满地都是的。”  
佐助怔住了，随后脸色开始变得惨白。  
“喂，小鬼，你该不会是脱衣服都需要别人帮忙吧？”鸣人露出一脸嘲讽的表情，从这几天对佐助的了解中，他当然知道，他的自理能力还不差。  
但是佐助只是后退了两步，甚至把双交叠放在胸前。  
鸣人被佐助这简直像姑娘家一样的举动给被逗乐了。他哭笑不得地掰开佐助细小的双臂，把深蓝色的上衣从下往上拽出去，然后团成一团。  
佐助发出了咕噜一样的抗议声，鸣人打量着少年洁白又细瘦的身板，目光定在了佐助双手遮掩的前胸口上。这不寻常，鸣人想到。  
“你那里怎么了？”还一手抓着沾满牛奶的脏衣服，鸣人一手指着佐助的胸口。“如果身体出了问题，你需要向我汇报，我要对你的父母负责。”  
佐助慌忙摇了摇头，然后又不知所措地点点头。  
“……有点怪。”惨白的脸色加上哆哆嗦嗦的样子，佐助看起来有那么点可怜。  
鸣人叹了一口气，让自己的声音尽量温柔：“没关系，这是我们之间……或者我和你和医生之间的秘密。”  
“……”  
似乎受到了温柔的鼓舞，佐助慢慢拿下了交叉胸口之前的双臂，露出了之前遮遮掩掩的两颗挺立的果实。  
鸣人眯起眼，有些困惑不解。佐助前胸的颜色是粉嫩的……比起他小时候来说，颜色是娇嫩了多。佐助毕竟还小，所以这很正常。接着他注意到了两片乳晕中，颤抖挺立的乳头。看起来，乳头是有些偏大的，不过还不至于很夸张。  
很遗憾，鸣人只是一名普通理科生，他并不懂医学。  
“你那里难受吗？”鸣人试探问道。  
佐助点点头：“昨晚开始感觉有些涨。”  
“还有别的不良反应吗？”  
佐助的脸颊开始渐渐泛红。  
“……它们硬硬的，碰到衣服不舒服。”  
鸣人认真地在脑海中过滤信息，然后拿出手机找到就读医学院的小樱。看了一眼墙上的表，鸣人在心中说了声抱歉，按了通话键。不一会儿，那边传来了瞌睡中昏沉沉的声音。  
“打扰你了吗？”  
“你说呢？现在可是暑假，我昨天刚和井野在酒吧泡了一晚。”老同学的语气十分不悦。   
“好吧，请原谅，因为我这里有点急事儿。”  
电话那边传来叹息。  
“说吧。”  
“事实上……”鸣人重复了一遍佐助的症状“……所以我很着急。”  
“他多大？”  
“十三岁。”  
“我想这都是青春期发育的正常现象，不要紧张。早晚用碘伏消毒一次，补充维生素B和C，放松心情，穿宽松的棉质外套，我想他会没事。”  
鸣人赶紧随手抓来笔纸记录一下，像小樱道了谢，挂了电话。

又看了一眼墙上的钟表，鸣人开始庆幸他今天起得早，不过如果不抓紧时间，集训仍有可能迟到。他先扔给佐助一条湿毛巾，让他自己擦拭一下残留的牛奶，然后翻到了家里的医药箱，找到了剩下的半瓶碘伏。  
“来，小佐助，你没事的，不过我需要帮你涂点药。”  
佐助开始抗拒，他再次向后退了两步。鸣人用棉签沾好了药水，向佐助步步逼近。终于，佐助靠在了墙壁上，没了退路，而鸣人的身影已经盖上了他还在发育中的细瘦身子。  
“乖，把手拿下来。”鸣人放轻声音，似乎很奏效，佐助颤抖着放下遮挡在胸前的手臂。  
鸣人把棉签对准佐助的右侧乳尖按下去，瞬间佐助颤抖了起来，而受到刺激的乳尖则变得更加挺立。  
感觉好像做爱的前戏……鸣人甩甩头，敬业地用棉签绕着佐助的乳头，确保每一个角落都涂上药水。  
佐助颤抖得更加激烈，甚至不知觉地发出呻吟声。  
“嗯嗯……”  
发出声音的瞬间，佐助的脸上烧成了一大片红，像傍晚的火烧云。他用双手遮住鼻口，似乎不忍直视一样，他皱着眉头，情不自禁地眯起眼睛。  
这一系列有趣的反应让鸣人忍不住使个坏，他用力用棉签按压起乳尖，佐助猛地从指缝中溢出一声尖叫，接着膝盖弯曲下来，似乎快要支撑不住体重。鸣人擦拭好了乳头，才缓缓沿着乳晕转圈，始终双膝颤抖的佐助调整了一下站姿，勉强站稳了些。  
简直比以前调情过的女孩子还敏感。  
鸣人的情绪都被弄得也莫名绷紧了起来，他把另一只棉签对准佐助的左侧乳头的时候之前，吞了一口唾沫，心跳莫名地快了起来。终于，对准了，他轻轻地，轻轻地把棉签贴上佐助的左侧乳尖上。  
果然，佐助颤抖了一下，不过马上又调整好了状态挺直了身体。在鸣人不断的涂抹压按的过程中，断断续续的啜泣声从那两只细瘦可怜双手中露出来，鸣人看到佐助泛红的眼角似乎含着泪水，黑亮的眸子已经失焦，呆呆地不知道看向哪里，连绵长的睫毛上都沾着水滴。仅仅是难受吗？不……应该还包含着比较舒服的失神感吧。  
鸣人开始觉得他在欺负佐助，可是他明明是在帮助他。他内心矛盾极了，这些天的不满和抱怨不知道是怎么了，竟然顺着佐助的泪滴也这么流走了。他看着已经消毒过的右侧乳头，想着它似乎需要再次消毒，于是他抬起右手，两只手一边一个同时按压佐助胸前粉雕玉琢的精致果实，并且稍微用了一点力气。  
想咬上他，用力撕扯，舔舐！让他疯狂！  
“呜呜……呜……！”  
佐助慌乱地摇着头，擎着泪水的双眼痛苦的闭上，泪水不受控制地流了下来。看到佐助顺着墙壁滑落，鸣人赶紧伸手抱住了他。他们第一次如此近距离的感受对方的体温，鸣人甚至还嗅到了佐助身上淡淡的奶香味。瘫在鸣人身上的佐助，用力抓住了鸣人的衬衫，把头埋在鸣人的胸口上快速喘息着。而鸣人看到他红彤彤的耳垂，心脏疯狂跳动。直到他感到下身紧绷的不适感，才发现自己已经硬到不行，他目瞪口呆，他小心翼翼哄着佐助，然后推开他，抓起佐助之前那件被牛奶弄脏的深蓝色上衣逃之夭夭地进了洗手间。  
他妈的自己简直是个禽兽，竟然对比他小六岁，还是男孩的佐助硬 了！

回过神的时候，已经是牙第三次喊他的名字了，手中的篮球不知道什么时候掉落在地上。  
鸣人开始慌神，他的暑假才过了没到三分之一，他还有漫长的时间要和这个叫宇智波佐助的小鬼相处。他还要给他上药，关心他的饮食，他有很多很多麻烦……他不知道这究竟是他人生中的一个番外还是转折点。

【上篇•完】

 

 

鸣人哥哥我这里的样子有点怪（中篇） 

 

1  
“小佐助，放轻松。”  
“嗯…嗯…哈啊……”  
他不知道他的身体哪里出现了机能故障，还是对鸣人喷在胸口的呼吸条件反射。他的双膝紧紧贴在一起相互摩擦，他的脚趾用力地拉扯着沙发罩。他激动得挺起胸膛，胸前的小果实被粘了药水的棉签用力摩擦了一下，浑身都酥酥麻麻。  
“啊啊！唔……”  
佐助赶忙用牙齿紧紧咬住自己的下唇，瞪大眼睛企图看清金发碧眼的帅气青年。金发青年的脸上布满困惑，绞紧眉头。  
被讨厌了吗……这样麻烦的我……  
佐助沮丧地闭上眼，专心应付自己溢出来的奇怪声音。可是如果勉强忍住声音，他会更加奇怪，因为他全身的热度都凝聚在了羞耻的地方。  
每次鸣人为他上药他都会变得很敏感，甚至站立不稳，现在已经演变成了现在这样躺在沙发上。可是躺下之后，他就失去了应对理智的唯一机会。  
宇智波佐助，彻彻底底陶醉在了漩涡鸣人给予的快乐中。  
哦不，他才不是变态！  
就在鸣人忙完早上例行公事去练习篮球的时候，佐助独自一个人站在洗手间。他有点想要小便，可是尿不出来。  
这不奇怪，因为他十三岁了，他长大了。水月说过，‘那个’的感觉很美妙，一瞬间好像灵魂出窍，一旦试过根本停不下来。忘我的感觉很可怕，佐助不想做。  
佐助在等待时间让翘起的那里放松下来，终于可以小便了，可是很惊讶的是，小便之后好像有什么乳白色的液体也顺着前端的一起流了出去。  
哇，这是什么！  
自从来到这里，佐助变得很越来越奇怪。不止胸前……

初恋都是没有结果的。  
并且无关性别。  
宇智波佐助是记忆力很好的那种人，他从很小的时候就有记忆了，只是并不爱说话。他有一个哥哥，他们感情很好，不过鼬通常比较严肃。宇智波一家人都缺少幽默细胞，天生带一些威严的面瘫。  
因此佐助记得他小时候，鸣人拿着木偶给他编故事的事情，记得鸣人阳光的笑容。他觉得鸣人和他们家人都不一样，他有着天生能让人轻松愉快的魅力。漩涡鸣人对于他来讲很特别，在他记忆的初期留下很深的印象。可惜，后来他们并不在一个城市。所以这样的记忆隐隐约约快要走远时，他在电视上看到了全国高中篮球赛的转播，找到了那个快要消失掉的一团黄色。  
漩涡鸣人很帅，而且被晒得有点小麦色的肌肤很性感。佐助喜欢上了这档节目，不久后，佐助意识到一个让他很震惊的问题。他好像喜欢这个黄金色头发的大男孩。  
可他才十几岁，他太小了。  
算了。反正，初恋都是没有结果的。  
这个暑假他为自己准备好了高高一叠的书籍。当美琴问他要不要去澳大利亚和漩涡一家人度假的时候，佐助眼前一亮。接着他又得知鸣人并不会去，他失望极了。就连鼬都和同学一起到山里的同学家度假，他才不要夹在四个大人中间。佐助试着询问美琴。  
“我可以……到木叶和漩涡鸣人一起吗？”  
“什么？”  
美琴一时没反应过来。按照以往的惯例，佐助会被送到叔叔宇智波带土家寄养寄住，不过他想征求美琴的同意，这真是个好机会。  
“我很喜欢鸣人，我想到他那里寄住可以吗？”  
佐助很少主动恳求什么，所以美琴很为难地思考一会儿，点了头。  
就这样，佐助被美琴送到了漩涡家，和鸣人开始了共同生活的暑假。可是很快的，他发现，这个鸣人和他自己幻想中构造的鸣人完全不同。鸣人每天要练习篮球，偶尔去打工，经常和一群讨厌的家伙们喝酒，晚上带着酒精味和不明的香水味出现在眼前。  
鸣人是一个有着多彩生活的成年人，他们的世界相差太多。佐助对这想象中和真实的反差感到失落，他并不是他世界中很重要的一个存在，甚至微不足道。鸣人不会知道，那个叫宇智波佐助的小鬼很重视他。  
佐助开始闹别扭，尽管他别扭的手段一点都不高明，甚至让人厌烦。他是个冷场能手，只要他想，他会让周围的气氛陷入尴尬。就连鸣人也不意外。他觉得这样的自己很过分，可是他更害怕强烈爱慕鸣人的心情会被鸣人发现，他会安慰他，教育他还小，甚至还有可能耻笑他的荒唐。  
而且他打断了鸣人的“约会”，鸣人一定从心地更加厌烦他吧！没办法，让鸣人在他眼前和别的女人在一起，他做不到！  
“鸣人是……白痴……混蛋……”  
佐助对着他的植物观察日记的主人，一个小盆栽喃喃自语。  
他井井有条的人生开始混乱，他的胸口泛起酸涩。

2.  
漩涡鸣人做了很糟糕的梦。梦里小佐助在吃冰棍，面色潮红。他吃着深红色的冰棍，用舌头从下舔到上，然后用整张小嘴用力吮吸。  
“嗯……唔嗯……”还发出了甜腻的声音，眼角泛起泪光。  
松开冰棍，佐助嘴边流淌着口水。  
“呼，鸣人哥哥的[ ]好好吃……”  
鸣人一低头，发现佐助吮吸的不是冰棍，而是……  
云峰之巅！极乐世界！涅槃！   
鸣人圆满地从梦里醒来，腿间带着绝望的无力感。这不是他做的第一个邪恶的梦，他最近每天都被困惑着，他发现自己变成了一个变态恋童癖，他发现他的世界开始扭曲，偏斜。他发誓今天一定要干爽几个姑娘，用他引以为傲的[ ]。  
想到做到，鸣人把弄脏的内裤换掉，抓起一件衣服狠狠套上，他咕噜噜从床上翻到床下，抓起手机给牙打个电话。  
“兄弟，今晚要不要一起去泡吧？”  
“当然，如果你同意，我将带着我的新女友。”  
一分钟之后鸣人放了电话，他感觉心情好多了。当他走到大厅的时候，佐助一如既往的等着他，餐桌上摆好了早餐。最近佐助会尝试着做简单的早餐，鸣人耸了耸肩，喜闻乐见。  
“早啊，小佐助。”鸣人大刺刺地坐下，伸手抓过一片面包。  
“早上好。”佐助规规矩矩地挺直身体，还是老样子，严肃得像个军人。  
两个人之间的气氛和以前有那么点不一样，好像……纳豆，黏黏糊糊，拉出来一道线扯不断。  
“身体好些了吗？”噢，老天，他真后悔开口就问了致命性的问题。而佐助似乎也动摇得好像屁股被火烧了，他扭了扭，咬住下唇，像个真正的十几岁的少年。  
“好、好多了。”  
“好吧……”鸣人一想到接下来的上药环节，整个人都有些脱力。“小樱说，擦药一个星期差不多就可以了。让我们想想，你是从哪天开始不舒服的。”  
佐助再次坐直身体，用没有起伏的语气回道：“上周三，你带女人回家的第二个早上。”  
鸣人摊手，“小佐助你记忆力好的不像话。那么再过三天你就可以解脱了。”  
佐助没回答，回复了一声“我吃饱了”便绕过餐桌躺倒在沙发上，好像一只待宰的羔羊。  
鸣人喝完了最后一口咖啡，拍拍手，从一边拿过医药箱。那边的佐助已经将深蓝色的上衣卷起来到脖子上，一双黑目波光流转。  
“小佐助，放轻松。”  
听了这句话之后，佐助白净的脸颊变成了粉色。鸣人开始逐渐感受到体内开始叫嚣着什么，这又是一个难熬的早上。

打了一天工，晚上鸣人约了犬冢牙和他的新女友，三个人来到了酒吧。鸣人用他引以为傲的帅气外表吸引了两个女人的注意力，他找到了男人的自信，和一个皮肤略黑的瘦女孩越来越亲近，女孩的胸部很平，鸣人一改了他往日的兴趣。  
吸取了上次的教训，鸣人直接和女孩到爱情宾馆开了房。当他兴致勃勃地爱抚女人小巧的乳房时，头脑中无一例外的都是佐助那双漆黑的忧郁的大眼睛。该死，他用力把佐助从脑海中赶出去，可他的老弟一点都不配合，总是达到不了应该有的硬度。  
一定是女人的呻吟声不对，应该像佐助那样……  
可恶！佐助佐助，为什么又是佐助！  
上上下下忙活半天，他失败了，他男人的尊严受到了极大的创伤。他忘不了女孩临走之前回头露出一个讽刺的笑容。  
“祝你早日康复。”  
噢，该死的！鸣人低头看了一眼没派上用场，没能进入女人的身体的老弟，正滑稽的半硬不软，上面还套着没被撑开的透明雨衣。他扯掉雨衣，冲了个澡，然后百无聊赖地找个弹珠店打了一会儿小钢珠，回到他心惊胆战的家。他知道，有个小鬼会用黑亮的眼睛盯着他。  
果然，一打开门，他就看到了穿着黑色紧身连体衣，黑白条纹筒袜，站成1字形的佐助正在仰着头望着他。  
见鬼，为什么是黑色紧身连体衣！鸣人保证，他小时候绝对没穿过这种麻烦的衣服。  
“晚上好小佐助。明天的午餐是披萨，我已经给你定好了。”  
鸣人烦躁地逃过佐助直直盯着他的目光，也不想再多看黑色紧身衣和黑白条纹筒袜的糟糕搭配，他径直上了二楼，想要回到自己的房间静一静。佐助踏着碎步跟在他身后。  
“你又找女人了吗？”佐助在身后冰冷地问道。  
鸣人好像心中被车碾过，被揭发的恐慌让他差点辩解什么，他深呼吸一口气保持着背对佐助的站姿扭回头。  
“小佐助，你的胡乱猜测什么时候能改改？”  
佐助三两步走到鸣人身前，伸出细瘦的手臂圈住鸣人的腰。  
“有女人的臭味。”  
只是温暖湿热的呼吸喷到后腰上，就让鸣人刚才一直以为坏掉的某个器官，正在以惊人的势头茁壮成长，扬起骄傲的头。这他妈的简直就是条件反射！鸣人隐约想起高中那会儿，牙跟他念叨过一个叫洛丽塔的故事——恋童癖，欲望的罪恶深渊，悲剧的结局。他不记得那故事的剧情了，倒是记得他当时一句回复：“没什么担心的，我喜欢奶子大的。”之所以记不住剧情是因为，鸣人觉得这种剧情根本就不可能发生在自己身上，而此时穿着连体衣的佐助贴在他身后，他的欲望火热地咆哮，鸣人开始后悔当年怎么没好好注意那个故事。  
但是他还是理智的，他舔舔干燥的嘴唇，回过身。  
“我困了，今晚你自己给自己上一下药吧。”  
佐助后退两步，露出了非常失望的神情。  
鸣人的心里开始纠结。他甚至反思，自己是不是太忽视这个孩子了，以至于他才过于期待这个紧密连接着两个人的一件事。  
上药……  
真是罪过的词汇。就在佐助转身准备离开的时候，鸣人败给了自己。  
比起欲望失控，他更不想看到一个失望的宇智波佐助。  
“好啦，我知道了，我给你上。”

03.  
宇智波佐助穿的这件连体衣脱起来很麻烦，因为是连体衣，所以他脱下的时候整个上半身都是赤裸的，他开始后悔为什么今天中午换洗衣物的时候选了这件穿。  
他开始期待鸣人的行为——虽然说每次都很煎熬，不过又会莫名地涌起很舒服的感觉。  
鸣人拿着吸满了碘伏的棉签的手停滞在半空中。  
“小佐助，不要紧张，开始了噢。”  
鸣人放轻声音，并用手拍拍佐助裸着的小肩膀。佐助只是抖了一下，然后就用充满期待的神情看着鸣人的手，发硬的的乳头瞬间涨得更加坚挺。他喜欢这个时候鸣人的轻声轻语，感觉非常的温柔。  
鸣人将棉签移动到佐助的乳尖正上方，那看起来粉嫩的果实，因为紧张和期待变得发涨。鸣人玩味的把手停在半空中，就是不放下来。  
佐助不安起来，他瞪大了眼睛想问似乎又在胆怯。  
“嘿，你每次似乎都过于紧张了，我们不如来聊聊天吧。”鸣人的手没有动。  
“聊……聊什么？”佐助发出有点沙哑湿润的声音。他发现他的身体似乎已经开始条件反射的发热。  
“聊聊你，在班上，有姑娘喜欢你吗？”  
佐助眨了眨眼，恢复了他一贯的冰冷神情。什么嘛，为什么是这么无聊的问题。  
“有。”  
“她什么样的？”  
“带着眼镜。”  
他对香磷完全没兴趣。  
“我想你一定很受女孩欢迎吧。”  
“我不关心这些。”佐助有点生气了，因为鸣人的手迟迟不肯落下来，他感觉自己的体温开始下降。鸣人若无其事地继续问道。  
“那你喜欢关心什么？”这时候鸣人的手终于落下来，围着佐助的左侧乳晕打转。  
“我关心……啊哈……我要学……呜……学习……”  
终于迎来了期待已久的触感，佐助有些愉悦地眯起眼睛。  
“好吧，你是个好孩子。”  
鸣人一点点旋转棉签，然后开始摩擦挺立的小果实。佐助偷偷用脚趾摩摩擦沙发罩，从小小乳尖开始的触感传遍全身，感觉酥麻又痒，甚至带着一点疼痛。  
“那你有喜欢的女孩吗？”只是摩擦，佐助的膝盖就开始颤抖，有时候他会情不自禁地把膝盖夹在一起，放松下来一些再分开。  
“没……嗯……”佐助的眼睛开始湿润，他开始无法集中精力回答问题。  
“好吧。”今天鸣人用了比平时还久的时间给佐助做乳头消毒，佐助的呻吟声几乎是随着对话泄露出来。渐渐地，他不再回答鸣人，因为他的话已经没法连成像样的一句。他还是老样子，把手掌盖在自己的嘴上，胸口上下起伏。  
“好了。”鸣人这句话宣布着终于可以解放，佐助放开自己的双手开始大口喘气。  
结束了，终于结束了，似乎又有些失望。  
“你真瘦，平时有好好吃饭吗？”  
鸣人出其不意地顺着佐助肋骨的地方抚摸了两下。意料之外的动作让佐助整个人都弹了起来。  
“呀啊！”他发出了尖叫声，紧接着意识到了自己的失态，赶紧咬住唇。  
“好了，小佐助，穿上你的衣服。”鸣人炽热的手掌离开了佐助的身体，佐助恋恋不舍地用目光追随着那双手，接着他意识到一个问题。  
鸣人在盯着他看，而他必须在鸣人面前穿上黑色的连体衣。  
和鸣人宽松又长的深蓝色上衣不一样，连体的黑色贴身衣良好的包着他的身体曲线。  
而他两腿之间藏着的，那已经颤抖得发痛小东西根本无处遁形。  
“请穿衣服。”鸣人重复道。  
无法违背鸣人的命令，佐助把身体弯起来，提上衣服，再把两只胳膊从袖口伸出去。他希望弯着腰的状态能逃过鸣人的视线。  
啊……  
随着衣服的抻拉，佐助已经感到下身愈发紧绷，他夹紧双腿企图隐藏可耻的形状。  
下一瞬间，佐助身体突然悬空，他被鸣人轻松的拎了起来。  
“大白痴，快放我下来！”  
佐助开始挣扎，当他发现，他被稳稳放在鸣人腿上和鸣人面对面的时候，几乎哭了出来。  
鸣人的手沿着他的衣服两侧上下游走，最终温暖地包住佐助颤抖的小香蕉，一瞬间佐助的身体好像被闪电击中，喊出一串不像是自己发出来的声音。  
“小佐助，你长大了。”  
佐助雾气迷蒙的双眼中映着鸣人紧锁的眉头，而鸣人手中跳动着的物体也像找到了归宿似的，愉悦地将布料染湿。

 

下篇  
1  
鸣人的手沿着连体衣上被顶出的可爱形状上下揉捏，动作轻缓得像是在按摩。  
“嗯……啊啊……不要……啊哈……”  
跨坐在鸣人的大腿上，佐助死抱着鸣人的肩膀，他正拼命用颤抖又弯曲的膝盖夹着鸣人的大腿，一想到这是鸣人的大腿，佐助整个人都像是被扔进了开水里。而身后为了防止佐助仰过去，鸣人坚实的手臂正牢牢地托住了佐助纤瘦的后腰。被鸣人的气味全部包围住，某种意义上比被抚摸更让佐助心潮澎湃。  
好像……有什么快要出来了，本能让佐助憋住那种舒服到了想要失禁的感觉。  
“小佐助，感觉舒服吗？”鸣人声音低哑地问。  
佐助猛烈摇头：“不、不能继续……啊啊……我要尿……尿出来了！”他还穿着衣服，真的会来不及脱掉就给弄脏。  
鸣人听到这回复低笑出来，“不是尿，因为你长大了，所以偶尔需要释放自己知道吗？”  
佐助继续摇头，大眼睛里死命擎着泪水。  
“不要……那、那种东西，不管的话睡觉的时候自己就会流出去了。”  
“噢噢，那你流出来过咯？”鸣人的语气里颇有点不怀好意。  
“……”佐助已经烧红的脸又迎来了第二次的升温，他咬住下唇，才不要说出前几天经历了人生中的第一次春梦，那是在不小心看到鸣人自慰之后。  
“嘛，好了，小佐助。”鸣人松开了手，佐助感到上下摩擦带来的快感从包裹着衣服的勃起上消失，比起松了口气更多的是失望，他不知怎么办好的扭了扭，想要鸣人“继续”又说不出来。  
接着，他又感到自己悬空了，鸣人把他抱起来，转了几个弯走到了浴室。  
“到这里你就会安心一些。”鸣人喃喃自语之后，把佐助放下来。“小佐助，把衣服脱了吧。”  
佐助开始挣扎，不过在听了鸣人“会弄脏裤子”的建议之后，很顺从的一点点褪掉连体衣。脱到腰下方的时候，鸣人帮忙把连体衣从腿上拽掉。接着，鸣人拽过来一个小座椅，把佐助放上去坐着，然后在佐助对面蹲下身。  
“佐助，男孩子长大了，要学会让自己舒服，这有益身心。”  
佐助颤抖着低下头，看到自己仰起头的器官，有种泫然欲泣的感觉。  
“那，你自己试一下？”  
“试什么。”  
“射精。”  
“！”  
过于成人的词汇让佐助光溜溜的身体缩成了一团。  
看佐助浑身颤抖了一下，鸣人有点为难。  
“你们的健康课不会没学过吧。”  
“学过。”佐助飞速回忆着头脑中的相关资讯，保持着蜷缩的姿势，用没有情感起伏的话语叙述道：“雄性动物的一种繁殖性行为，让体内的精子喷射，使雌性受孕。射精首先是由交感神经传出冲动引起输精管和精囊腺平滑肌收缩……”  
“好了好了，我相信你可以。”鸣人摆摆手，赶忙阻止了佐助的教科书式背诵。“那么，你用自己的手试一下？”鸣人循序善诱的劝导着。  
佐助摇摇头，一点都不配合鸣人。比起自己做，他更想让鸣人为他做。他很惊讶地发现，在自己的内心中，似乎还有另外一个自己不认识的佐助。  
“我不会。”佐助几乎用祈求的神情看着鸣人，他知道，鸣人不会拒绝他。  
两个人在心跳加速的气氛中僵持了一小会儿，先投降的是鸣人。  
“哎……”鸣人叹了一口气，伸出了小麦色的手臂。  
没有布料的阻隔，直接的摩擦让佐助舒服得喘息连连，四肢也逐渐伸展开来。鸣人的手上带着打篮球磨出来的老茧，一想到平时赛场上严肃拍打篮球的手正在摩擦他的性器，佐助就激动得快要疯掉了。但他还努力抑制自己，尽管心里以已经愉悦得快要爆炸，可脸上还是深沉的，压抑的。  
似乎有什么一点点流出来，从平时尿尿的地方，那似乎不是尿，很粘稠。  
“小佐助，你这里还有点长，用你自己的手拨开吧。”鸣人的手沿着包裹着香蕉的香蕉皮口转了一个圈。  
佐助看着那个露出一半的粉红小脑袋，颤抖了一下。  
“不、不拨开不行吗？”  
鸣人似乎很无奈地耸耸肩，“那样精液会有一部分残留不好清洗，会生病……哎，我怎么像个医生啊我说！”  
佐助有点打起退堂鼓，怕疼倒是小问题，一想到当着鸣人的面剥下包皮，顿时整个人都不好了。他开始思考该如何拒绝。  
但鸣人说做就做，直接抓住佐助的手放在他的淡红的坚挺上，佐助吓得闭上眼睛，接着借着鸣人手的力气向后一用力，又痒又痛的感觉袭来，佐助浑身的汗毛都树立起来了。  
“好啦，睁开眼睛看看你这里。”鸣人的声音很温柔，佐助颤抖着睁开眼睛，看到他的顶端露出了完美的蘑菇状，上面还含着乳白色的液体。  
“好、好奇怪。”佐助别过头，十分的难为情。  
“接下来，只需要这样上下摩擦，就可以完成射精了。”鸣人示范一样在佐助的性器上上下滑动，引得佐助舒服得眯起眼，可偏偏这个时候鸣人这个时候又把手拿开了。  
“我想你接下来自己就可以完成了。”  
“……不要！”  
佐助激动地摇起头，接着，他意识到了自己的失态，赶忙调整了一下坐姿。  
“鸣、鸣人你来帮我。”他渴望着鸣人的那双手，那双长满茧的手爱抚他。  
鸣人为难地看着佐助，两个又僵持了。直到佐助的泪水快要擎不住滑落下去。鸣人再次举手投降。  
“就这一次噢。”  
鸣人拉过另外一个小凳子，绕过佐助然后坐在了佐助身后。一瞬间佐助有些不知所措。他回过头想寻找鸣人的踪迹，在感到后背贴上来的热度时终于放松下来。  
“喂，专心点。这样你可以更加清晰的看到自己，对，打开腿，然后把我的手当成你自己的手。”  
鸣人的手从身后伸过来再次握上佐助的颤抖的渴望。舒服的摩擦遍布全身，佐助打了个冷战，他再也不想忍着声音，随着鸣人上下揉搓摩擦的手，发出断断续续的呻吟。只要低下头，他就能清晰地看到那只手不仅细致地摩擦着柱体本身，另外一只手还会时而按摩柱体下面的两个球。  
这一切显然已经超出了他的承受范围。鸣人的灼热的呼吸喷的他整个身体都开始发烫。  
佐助的身体麻痹了。感觉快感好像在注水，一点一点，容器满了，然后就溢出来了。  
“不要……嗯……”拼命忍耐着那种有什么快要出来的可耻感，却不自觉地追随者鸣人手上的动作晃动起来。  
难以形容那美妙的感觉，带着一点疼痛的甜美，让一种陌生的欲望破茧而出。当鸣人的手坏心眼地擦上蘑菇顶端的缝隙时，佐助觉得自己整个人都快要烧熟了。  
“啊……鸣人……嗯啊……我快要不行了……要出来了……”  
佐助向后靠了靠，希望能更接近鸣人一些，他喜欢那阳光的大男生。而鸣人显然就像有所领悟一样，前倾贴上了佐助窄小的肩膀，轻轻咬上了少年诱人的耳垂。  
这一瞬间，佐助的某种忍耐的，控制的东西终于到达了极致。他惊哼了一声，那颤抖并湿的一塌糊涂的粉色阴茎，激动得在鸣人手中大幅度抖动起来。   
“啊——啊嗯……哈啊！！！”  
前面的缝隙打开了死守的防线，喷射出了乳白的汁液。  
乳白的汁液一波、一波，一小口，一小口，有力地打在了浴室的白色瓷砖墙上，然后粘稠的向下缓慢垂落。  
佐助的头脑中一片空白，欲仙欲死的吐精过程让他另一只手死命抓住了鸣人的胳膊，好像抓着大海里的一块浮木。  
他迷失在快乐的海洋中已经不知道身在何方。迷糊中看到了被自己精液射脏的浴室瓷砖墙，感到了强烈的羞耻。  
可是他太舒服了，舒服到了足以忘记一切……  
“男人一次的平均射精量是三毫升，射程是一米，小佐助你的很标准，棒极了。”  
该死的鸣人，在这个时候还没忘了给他上课。  
……水月说得对，射精的感觉太过美妙，此时他说不定就在天堂。  
大概是一种可以称之为绝顶幸福的东西吧。  
佐助的记忆到了这里中止了。

2.  
漩涡鸣人强忍着体内叫嚣的欲望，中规中矩地把已经快要睡着的佐助抱回了卧室，他给佐助穿睡衣的时候，佐助顺从的像一只老猫。换好衣服之后佐助趴在床上呼呼大睡，脸上都是满足。  
鸣人松了一口气，轻轻回身关上卧室的门，缓步走回了还弥漫着情欲味道的浴室。他鬼使神差地用手指沾了点佐助留在墙上的痕迹送进嘴里，这应该是他第一次吃男人的精液。接着，他迫不及待的拉下牛仔裤的拉链，被布料束缚的巨大阴茎一下咆哮而出，坚挺灼热。他深呼吸一口，对着佐助刚才弄脏的那面墙激情自慰，他不用闭上眼睛，眼前就已经浮现出了佐助各式各样的表情，还有那要命的声音……靠，他不行了，这次缴枪的太快了，他一个用力，炽热的精液就喷了出去，白灼的液体覆盖上了刚才佐助的痕迹，混合成新的污迹，很像他们两个人以某种方式连接在了一起。  
鸣人觉得自己如此肮脏，竟然对比自己小六岁的男孩真真切切的动了情欲。可他又是第一次如此失控，失控到了狂暴的边缘。他人生中还没为谁如此失控过，现在只要闭上眼睛，脑海里就是他疯狂占有佐助的画面，他用那根粗大经狠狠地干他，让他彻底的大哭，舒服得尖叫……想着想着，他的老弟又挺立起来，鸣人再次握住欲望的根源。他皱着眉，再一次开始妄想之旅。  
可今晚结束之后他该怎样对待佐助，他十分清楚。  
也许是愧疚作祟，也许是一些其他的不明情愫。他想，他剩下的日子应该带佐助多出去玩玩了。

 

3.  
佐助的四周几乎被女生的尖叫声包围，那刺破耳鼓膜的叫法让他心烦意乱。为了集中精力，佐助尽量把目光都放在篮球场上那道金色闪光上。那独一无二的，能发光的，打起篮球来帅得超级耀眼的大白痴。他内心喜欢叫鸣人白痴，并不是因为鸣人是真正的白痴，而是他气鸣人从来都没发现过他的情感。  
或许鸣人会觉得自己很无辜。但那无妨，谁都不能阻止他喜欢漩涡鸣人不是吗？喜欢一个人的心是自由的，或许他可以一直这样喜欢他，直到他结婚。  
“啊！！！进球了，鸣人君太帅了！”  
该死，那群女人又在尖叫了。可是连他自己都制止不了惊呼——谁叫鸣人的一个灌篮帅到爆！佐助差点从观众席上跳起来飞奔到球场上，但理智让他仍然坐在自己的位置上纹丝不动。  
球场上的鸣人在刚才似乎短暂地看了一眼观众席，然后对观众席比了一个傻透了的V字手，一瞬间佐助的心脏差点从嘴里跳出来。没有什么是比这个更幸福的了，他肯定，鸣人是在对他微笑，不会错。尽管周围那群女人又开始尖叫，但这一点都不影响他此刻溢满的幸福感。  
一场比赛进行得太快，佐助还意犹未尽，鸣人所在的木叶大学队就拿下了冠军。观众席的人群开始陆续散场，佐助坐在原地没动。他突然发现他的情绪开始急速下降，因为这场球赛之后，鸣人的暑期比赛就全部结束了。就算是他缠着鸣人带他来看比赛，就算他们的感情比之前干巴巴的每天吃饭聊天要进展了好几大步，可是佐助依然觉得这些完全不够。这之后他们之间就再也没有什么一起出门溜达的机会了。他变得贪心，想要更多更多漩涡鸣人。  
……一周前鸣人几乎是上课一样帮他射了一次，然后他们之间就再也没有然后了。他不能对鸣人说，他想他们之间发生更多，有时他都会被自己的想法吓到。况且假期很快就要结束了，他要回东京了，尽管他一点都不想回东京，他希望留在木叶和漩涡鸣人在一起。  
“小佐助，你怎么还在这里，让我找你好久！”  
看，那金毛帅哥，正在远处向他挥手。  
“抱歉。”佐助站起身，强抑着扑到他怀里大喊“白痴你很棒！”的想法，缓步走到鸣人身边，饥渴地嗅着鸣人身上的汗味儿。  
头上传来被温柔揉搓的触感，佐助舒服地闭上眼。  
“你中暑了吗？脸这么红。”  
佐助别过头，才不会说是因为闻到鸣人身上的味道条件反射呢。  
冰凉的触感贴在脸上，是矿泉水，确切地说是鸣人喝了一半的矿泉水。  
“要喝吗？我给你买一瓶。”  
佐助一把抢过鸣人喝到一半的矿泉水瓶。“不用了，我喝剩下的就可以。”感谢宇智波家的面瘫基因让他能把这句话说得这么严肃。  
佐助清楚的看到了鸣人脸上一瞬间的尴尬，他毫不在意地咕咚咕咚喝完了剩下的全部水，然后用舌头陶醉地沿着瓶口舔了一圈。  
糟了。  
身体又和理智背道而驰。可那又怎样，因为他还小。  
抬起头看到鸣人的脸上泛着不自然的红色，佐助的内心是狂喜的。  
“那个……”鸣人摸摸鼻子“还有一周你爸爸妈妈就来接你了，要不要跟我和我的朋友到海边玩几天？”  
简直是梦寐以求的希望，佐助情不自禁地露出一个漂亮的笑脸。他不知道，很少露出笑容的他这一个表情就让鸣人心跳得加快了好几拍。  
“好啊，我要去！”  
他看到了鸣人露出超级帅气又带着傻气的笑容。他的心里装满了幸福。  
他相信，他们的故事不会结束。

 

[完]


End file.
